Just a Dream
by slytheringirl4ever
Summary: It's their seventh year at Hogwarts and Harry has to leave to fight the final battle leaving Draco all alone waiting for him. Dumbledore is NOT dead. ONE SHOT/ SONG FIC


**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters in this story. The characters belong to J.K Rowling. but i do own the plot. the song belongs to Carrie Underwood.**

**Summary: It's the boys seventh year at Hogwarts and Harry has to go fight the final battle leaving Draco alone. Dumbledore is not dead.**

"Harry stop making this sound like a goodbye. You will come back to me. A promise is a promise after all, and you never break a promise. I will be waiting for you. Every second of everyday I will be thinking about you. I'll even pray to whoever will listen for your save return. I love you, my Gryffindor." I smiled at you and kissed you softly.

"I as well will be thinking of you my love. Yes, I will be back for you, and when I get back we are leaving this place. I wanted to surprise you when I got back but here." I watched as you reached into your pant's pocket, that was laying on the floor. You pulled out a paper and I stared at you curiously.

"What's that?" I asked as you handed me the paper.

"It's the deed to our home, Draco. I bought us a little house in Ireland. It's beautiful there. There is a lake behind the house and for miles all you can see are hills. A nice quiet retreat from all this." Closing my eyes I tried to picture the new house. You and me sitting by the lake at sunset, smiling happily.

"It sounds wonderful. Hurry up and kill that snake bastard so we can have our happily ever after." Placing a kiss on your soft lips, I got up pulling you with me. We slowly got dressed, sneaking sideways glances at each other. You pulled me close and kissed my forehead. You walked out the door before I could say goodbye. Leaving me standing there alone in the empty room.

Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days and all I could think about since you left was that song that Hermione was playing a month back. It was some muggle song by some woman named Carrie something or other.

**_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18_**

**_All dressed in white, going to the church that night_**

**_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_**

**_Six pins in her shoes, something borrowed something blue_**

The whole school was on a stand still. No one had received letter's from their friends and loved ones in weeks. It had been nearly a month since I had received a letter from you. Dumbledore assured us all one day at lunch that it was just because they couldn't risk letting owls out, incase the enemy intercepted them.

**_and when the church doors opened up wide _**

**_She put her veil down tryin' to hide the tears_**

**_Oh she just couldn't believe it_**

**_She heard the trumpets from the military band_**

**_And the flowers fell out of her hands_**

The day they all returned many people sang songs of victory. While others wept for the lost. So many broken faces walked through the door but I played them no mind. I was searching for the face of my Harry.

**_Baby why'd you leave me?_**

**_Why'd you have to go?_**

**_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_**

**_I can't even breathe_**

Toward the end of the small group of war hero's I saw a flash of bright red hair. A huge smile pulled on my face as I recognized it to be Ron. This is it. I will finally see him again. After all those months waiting alone in fear of loosing him. You have returned. My Harry, my love, my hero has returned.

**_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_**

**_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_**

**_This can't be happening to me_**

**_This is just a dream_**

The dirty faces of the people returning all looked at me briefly before lowering their heads. I had a sinking feel, but brushed it off. The red blob was getting closer so I didn't care. I stood on the tips of my toes trying to see over the sea of students, but I couldn't see you. Where are you?

**_The preacher man said, "let's bow our heads and pray_**

**_Lord, please life his soul and heal this heart"_**

**_Then the congregation all stood up and sang _**

**_the saddest song that she ever heard_**

It got closer and closer to the end of the line. I forced my way through the crowd. Knocking hugging friends and kissing lovers out of my way. Until I was standing right in front of Ron Weasley.

**_And then they handed her a folded up flag_**

**_And she held on to all she had left of him_**

**_Oh, well, what could've been_**

**_And then the guns rang one last shot_**

**_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_**

I laid my hand on my growing belly. You and me would finally be a family. My son, your son, OUR son kicked my hand softly and I smiled happily. My face fell as I looked around for you. "Where is he?" I asked the tall red head as my eyes landed on Hermione Granger standing slightly behind Ron, crying.

"Malfoy….I" Weasley handed me your wand and hung his head.

**_Baby why'd you leave me?_**

**_Why'd you have _to go?**

**_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_**

**_I cant even breathe_**

Ignoring him I pushed passed him, holding my stomach softly. I stopped and stared at the floating sheet that was in front of me. Slowly, I reached my hand up clutching the corner of the sheet in my right hand. Too afraid to look I closed my eyes as I ripped the sheet off. I heard grasps and cries of, "He is dead." and "The savior is gone". I took a few steps back and opened my eyes slowly and saw you floating there lifeless.

**_It's like I'm looking from a distance_**

**_Standing in the background_**

**_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_**

**_This can't be happening to me_**

**_This is just a dream_**

A huge funeral was held the next day for the savior of the wizarding world. For my Harry. I stood in the front staring at the coffin emotionless. This wasn't happening. I listened as all the people stood up and talked about you as if they were your best friend. Many I hadn't recognized. I walked closer to the grave and dropped to my knees. Looking down in the hole, I yet a few tears fall on top the coffin.

**_Oh, baby, why'd you leave me?_**

**_Why'd you have to go?_**

**_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_**

**_I'll never know_**

Everyone was slowly walking away from the funeral as Dumbledore had ended it. I was left alone kneeling on the ground, rubbing my huge belly. It really is over, I thought to myself. A cold hand touched my shoulder and I looked up to see you standing there. You gave me a soft smile and whispered, "I love you….Forever." I looked back down at the hole in the ground and then back forward where you were standing. You were gone. I stood up still staring at the new tombstone.

**_It's like I'm looking from a distance standing in the background_**

**_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_**

**_This can't be happening to me_**

**_This is just a dream_**

"You promised me. You promised to come back to me." I angrily wiped away the tears. "You lied." I whispered and walked slowly back to the castle, ignoring Hermione and Ron who had been leaning against a tree a few yards away from the grave.

**_Oh, this is just a dream_**

**_It's just a dream_**

**_Yeah, yeah_**

**Eleven years later**

"Daddy can you tell me about Papa again?"

"Your father was the kindness, bravest person that I have ever known, but I can't tell you the story tonight. You have to go to sleep son. Tomorrow we have to catch the train at King's Cross." I smiled down at my son, our son and kissed his forehead. He looks so much like my Harry.

"Yes, I know it's my first day at Hogwarts. Which house do you think I will be sorted in?"

"Harold James Potter Malfoy, no more questions tonight. You need your rest." I turned and walked to the door, "Goodnight Harry." I flipped the switch and walked out the door as the lights went out.

"I love you Daddy." Harry whispered softly before he closed his emerald eyes and fell asleep.

"He is beautiful my love." a tear ran down my face as I turned to look at you.

"I miss you Harry. I miss you so much." I felt your cold hand on my cheek.

"I love you Draco."

"Why didn't you come back. You promised. I need you Harry. We need you." I wiped the tears away and stepped away from you.

"A promise is a promise." you say. "and Harry James Potter keeps his promises. I came back for you. I'm here." I shook my head and turned away.

"No you aren't. You are gone." I turned back around and you were gone again. Backing up toward the wall, I slid down it, burring my head in my knees. "I love you too." I sobbed quietly.

THE END


End file.
